


Maybe it's Time

by Rainbow_Transform



Series: Time Flies Past [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Because they know what he did, Future makes sure of that, Hope you enjoy, I made some OCs, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, SO, and what he's going to do, here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Transform/pseuds/Rainbow_Transform
Summary: The New Avengers don't follow orders easily, especially if it's given by a criminal.





	Maybe it's Time

**Author's Note:**

> Future and Past are twins. They are both white characters (I know, shocker, right?) Future (male) has light blue eyes (to show the future's brightness) and black hair (to show the past affects the future.) Past (female) has dark, dark eyes (to show the past's dark depths) and this really light brown hair (to show that the past is also bright). Future needs help if he uses too much of his powers.
> 
> Reveal is a female character of color. She has really dark hair and intense brown eyes (that make you want to reveal everything to her; hence her name.)
> 
> Pup is a Latino. He's got white hair though and brown eyes. (The white hair is a dead giveaway that he's not like the others; that he's a different Wolf. A half breed.)
> 
> And you all know Peter, so...
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Team, move it.”_

 

Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The New Avengers aren’t going to be as nice as Tony’s being. (Tony never told them not to be nice. He just told them to be civil.)

 

 _Are we going to listen to him?_ Reveal asked through the mind link Electronic had established. 

 

 _No way,_  Pup snarled.  _He isn’t our leader. After everything he’s done to Tony and us? Trying to get us grounded from being superheros? ‘They’re just kids, Tony. How could you do this, Tony?’ Now he expects us to roll over and act like he’s my Alpha? He’s never my Alpha!_

_Easy, Pup. No howling._ Peter says, peering around the edge of the tree.

 

“On my count,” Steve is saying and Peter’s not listening.

 

 _If we go now, we’re going to get hurt, or captured!_  Future says. 

 

 _Then we need to tell him!_  Past says, flicking her finger at her twin.

 

“Rog-” Peter starts before getting interrupted.

 

“Spider-Man, just follow orders.” Steve says. Peter’s eyes narrow.

 

 _Oh no,_ Future whimpered.  _They aren’t going to listen._

 

Pup snarls.  _Even an Alpha listens if it endangers the pack._

_Pup, stop!_ Reveal says _. Stop talking about Alphas and packs. This isn’t a pack! It’s an ohana, okay?_

_A pack is an ohana, no?_ Pup asks _. No!_ Reveal snaps _. It is not!_

 “Go!” Steve cries, and in a flurry of movement the old Avengers swoop into action. (The New Avengers notice Tony and Tasha hang back before Steve yells something and they both dive in.)

 

 _They’re as good as dead,_  Past says gloomily.  _Past!_  Future hisses at his twin.

 

 _Guys! We’ve gotta move! They’re calling us!_ Peter says before swinging into action after Tony’s call.

 

 _Move, then._  Pup says running in on his animals form. Reveal and Electronic rolled their eyes before diving into the fray. Future and Past sink into the shadows; waiting for the moment where they’d help their teammates.

* * *

Rogers was angry. Pup could see that much, but Rogers couldn’t be angry for too long. Pup’s pack is the one saving them; not his. 

 

 _Left,_  Future says and Pup obeys. 

_Rogers is thinking of ways to punish us,_ Past supplies. 

_Whatever! We’re the ones saving him!_ Reveal snaps. Pup hears a snap and suddenly Reveal’s mind is flooded with information that was hidden from her.

 

 _One step ahead, my butt._  Reveal snorts before Pup stops in front of the door where she’s at. 

 

Future sighs.  _At the very least, we’ll be able to show we’re not weak._

Past shrugs.  _Tony told us to and quote ‘get ‘em kids,’ in his office last week._

_Did he?_ Peter asks. Past pauses before she nods.  _Yes, but not while we were there._ Pup snarls as he flicks through the thoughts of others in his mind.

 

 _Save the other pack, first._  Pup says. The others nod and they begin planning their attack with care. 

* * *

It’s when they get back to the Compound that Rogers begins delving deep into the New Avenger’s battle plan. 

 

“It was entirely  _reckless_!” Rogers snaps and Reveal rolls her eyes. 

 

“Oh, please,” Past says, lazily swinging her legs. “We already know that we’re not weak. We don’t take orders from traitors.” 

 

“Kids,” Tony says as a warning and Spider-Man shrugs.

 

“He doesn’t think that we’re right for the superhero business. If we’re not right, then neither is Wanda. Rogers himself isn’t right.” Spider-Man says.

 

Rogers opens his mouth before Future says lightly “I wouldn’t say that if I were you.” 

 

“My powers don’t exactly just go toward our enemies. I see other things, too.” Future explains before hopping off his desk. “Past? Help me?” He asks and his sister grabs his hand, steadily leading him away.

 

“Don’t forget, Rogers. History repeats itself.” Past says as a warning before both she and her brother disappear from view. Rogers turns around to find Reveal, Pup, and Spider-Man all gone.

 

Tony’s standing there with a proud/tired look on his face.

 

“Those are my kids.” He admits.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?
> 
> Oh well, what's you think of my OCs. 
> 
> Really the first time I'd really written a couple. 
> 
> Until next time, my faithfully loyal readers!
> 
> ^.^
> 
> Also, I've gotten a Tumblr. Same name and such.)


End file.
